¿Dónde está papi?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron y la cuchara cayó de su mano aterrizando en el suelo con un repiqueteo que trajo a su mente el recuerdo de un sonido muy similar… El repiqueteo de la lluvia en aquella noche tormentosa bajo la Torre Eiffel que cambió su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Dónde está papi?**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng corrió velozmente esquivando de forma torpe a toda la gente que se atravesaba en su camino hacia la escuela primaria en donde tendría que estar desde hace ya cinco minutos.

Perdió las llaves de su auto y de tonta dejó su billetera dentro del vehículo por lo que no tenía dinero para transporte, así que no le quedó de otra que correr con sus bailarinas atravesando Paris sin un segundo pensamiento para tratar de no llegar tan tarde al importante acontecimiento que no podía prescindir de su presencia.

Siete minutos más tarde de lo que debería, finalmente llegó a las puertas de la escuela primaria y buscó una cara familiar entre tantos padres y niños retirándose hacia sus hogares. Sonrió aliviada al finalmente divisar una pequeña y malhumorada carita que conocía más que bien.

Unos brillantes ojos verdes bordeados de espesas y largas pestañas la miraron con reproche mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña copia, con la piel tan blanca como la suya, los mismos labios rosas curvados con molestia y el rostro idéntico, lo único en lo que diferían era que la chiquita tenía distinto color de ojos y era rubia con el cabello levemente ondulado suelto largo los hombros.

-Hola, princesita.- saludó nerviosamente.

-¡Mami, habías prometido no llegar tarde esta vez!- Marinette se estremeció cuando el regaño que ya había estado esperando llegó. -¡Es mi primer día en la escuela primaria y lo prometiste!- hizo un puchero y sus grandes ojitos adorables se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento!- juntó las manos sobre la cabeza mientras se regañaba mentalmente. –Y-ya s-sabes que mami es muy torpe y perdí las llaves del auto y dejé mi billetera dentro así que tuve que venir caminando y un montón de gente se atravesaba en mi camino y no podía empujar a nadie o me arrestarían, otra vez, y no habría llegado nunca ¡y tú me odiarías y te irías a vivir con tus abuelos y me olvidarías y yo moriría sola y triste y nadie iría a mi funeral y…!...- sus lloriqueos pararon al escuchar unas ruidosas carcajadas que la hicieron dejar de sujetarse la cabeza histéricamente y bajar la mirada a donde su hija se sujetaba el estómago sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo por las risas.

-Ya, está bien, mami, te perdono.- se limpió una lagrimita y la miró con su hermosa sonrisa radiante. –Solo vamos a la heladería que me prometiste, ¡ya quiero contarte cómo me fue hoy!- tomó su mano y empezó a caminar dando brinquitos.

Marinette sonrió enternecida, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a una hija tan buena y linda… aparte de salvar Paris con su identidad de súper heroína. Entrelazó sus dedos a los pequeñitos de su niña y juntas empezaron a dirigirse hacia el parque para buscar la popular heladería recién inaugurada.

Al llegar se sentaron en las mesas y pidieron por un gran vaso de helado con sus sabores favoritos para compartir.

Observó con una sonrisa boba como su pequeña empezaba a llevarse cucharada tras cucharada a la boca. Todavía no podía creer que ya tuviera seis años y acabara de tener su primer día en la escuela primaria. Pareciera que fue ayer la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos envuelta en una mantita color rosa…

-¿Y bien, princesita? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?- preguntó luego de unos minutos tomando su primera cucharada de helado.

-¡Fue genial! Al principio estaba nerviosa pero luego conocí a algunos niños de mi edad que eran geniales.- tomó otra gran cucharada de helado mirando arriba con ojos brillantes. –Y no hicimos ninguna tarea, sino que la maestra nos hizo hacer un juego entre todos, ¡fue tan divertido!- dio pequeñas palmaditas, pero de pronto sus ojos se agrandaron como si recordara algo y de la nada entristeció.

-Princesita, ¿pasa algo?- sus cejas se curvaron en preocupación.

-Nada… solo…- bajo sus ojillos verdes antes de volver a mirarla con determinación. –Mami… ¿Dónde está papi?- pestañeó con inocente curiosidad.

Los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron y la cuchara cayó de su mano aterrizando en el suelo con un repiqueteo que trajo a su mente el recuerdo de un sonido muy similar… El repiqueteo de la lluvia en aquella noche tormentosa bajo la Torre Eiffel que cambió su vida para siempre.

-P… p…- tartamudeó por un momento, pero luego tomó una profunda respiración y sonrió tratando de ocultar su dolor. -¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora, princesita?- inquirió con la voz más calmada que pudo fingir.

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. –Es que… los amigos que hice hoy en la escuela estaban hablando de sus padres y de lo que trabajaban, y entonces uno de los chicos dijo que él no tenía papá porque estaba muerto. Yo antes pensaba que no todos tenían papás, pero luego de que hable con mis nuevos amigos ellos me dijeron que realmente todos sí tenemos un padre y una madre, y sí no estaban era porque están muertos o en un lugar donde no se los puede encontrar o…- frunció el ceño. –O son malos.- la miró con sus grandes ojitos llenos de miedo. -¿Dónde está mi papi, mami? ¿Está muerto, o en un lugar donde no se lo puede encontrar?- el corazón de la súper heroína se rompió en dos al ver las lágrimas llenar su iris verde. -¿O es malo?- metió su cuchara en el helado y comió un poco sin ganas.

-Oh, no.- se movió para acercarse más a su niña. –No, no, no. Nada de eso, mi amor.- la envolvió en sus brazos besando su mejilla. –Tu papi… tu papi está en una misión muy importante.- era el héroe de Paris. –Y no puede venir con nosotras porque podría ser peligroso.- no debían revelar sus identidades. –Pero ten por seguro… ten por seguro que él… te ama.- o la amaría si supiera de su existencia.

-¿En serio me ama?- preguntó con ilusión, sus ojos luminosos cual faroles. Marinette solo alcanzó a asentir tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta. –Wow… ¿podrías contarme más sobre él?- casi suplicó pestañeando angelicalmente.

La súper heroína de Paris se vio en un aprieto, sin tener idea de qué decirle a su pequeña. La mera verdad es que no sabía casi nada de quien era su padre, y no podía decirle nada que no diera una pista demasiado comprometedora sobre quien se trataba. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar mucho en una respuesta, pues de repente una silla fue jalada desde otra mesa hasta quedar junto frente a las sillas de ambas.

-¿Por "él" te refieres a mí, princesita? Porque si quieres saber más sobre mí solo tienes que preguntármelo.- un rubio se dejó caer en la silla sonriendo encantadoramente a las dos féminas.

-¡Tío Adrien!- la niña prácticamente brincó de su silla para llegar al regazo del modelo y rodear su cuello con sus bracitos estampando muchos besitos en la mejilla del sonriente Adrien Agreste. -¡Viniste, viniste!- celebró la rubiecita.

-Por supuesto que sí, princesita.- le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente. –Lamento el retraso, pero apenas termine con la sesión de fotos vine lo más rápido que pude.- aseguró con un guiño. -¿Y bien, princesita? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo fue el primer día?- él parecía más emocionado que ellas dos juntas.

La de cabello negro-azulado sonrió entre enternecida y aliviada por la aparición de su mejor amigo y como podía lograr que su hija olvidara por completo de lo que habían estado hablando y hasta su presencia solo para brindarle su entera atención al rubio mayor. Casi parecía estar enamorada de él como ella solía estarlo en un pasado… hace mucho tiempo.

Abrió su bolso levemente y sonrió a la imagen de Tikki durmiendo tranquila allí, la había oído quejarse en su apresurado viaje a la escuela primaria y luego no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, pero la alegraba que haya podido dormir más calmada una vez las cosas se apaciguaron. La acarició suavemente escuchando de fondo la conversación de los dos rubios de ojos verdes mientras inevitablemente los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

* * *

 _Ladybug corría por los techos de las casas de Paris en una noche lluviosa que ayudaba muy bien a encubrir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas._

 _Finalmente… finalmente había seguido los consejos de Alya y se había declarado a Adrien a pesar de que su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que no era una buena idea y terminaría con el corazón roto… y así fue._

 _"Lo siento, Marinette… Eres muy linda, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona." Él la rechazó de manera amable y comprensiva, y al final acordaron seguir siendo amigos cuando ella logró juntar la fuerza suficiente para fingir una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que… se estaba muriendo de dolor._

 _Apenas terminaron las clases se transformó en Ladybug y comenzó a vagar por los techos de Paris conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que la lluvia llegó junto con la noche y finalmente se permitió dar rienda suelta a su dolor y dejar a las gotas saladas bajar por su rostro mezclándose con la lluvia fría._

 _Llego hasta la Torre Eiffel y frenó de golpe al reconocer a una figura muy familiar sentada en el suelo resguardándose de la lluvia bajo la inmensa estructura._

 _-¿Chat Noir?- se sorprendió. Hacia un par de años ya desde que habían derrotado a Hawk Moth, que resultó ser el padre de Adrien y su diseñador favorito, y después de una difícil y ardua batalla ellos triunfaron y ahora él estaba en la cárcel, por lo que desde ese entonces ellos ya no tenían que lidiar con akumatizados y ahora solo se dedicaban a defender Paris de criminales corrientes, así que solo patrullaban uno cada noche. -¿Qué haces aquí?- esa noche patrullaba ella, y la noche siguiente ni siquiera era su turno sino que el de Queen Bee._

 _-¿My Lady?- sus orejas se alzaron con sorpresa y alegría al verla. –Qué bueno verte.- su tono fue sorpresivamente menos efusivo y coqueto de lo que acostumbraba oír de él. –Solo venía aquí a… despejar un poco la mente. ¿Patrullas incluso con la lluvia? Admirable como siempre.- su sonrisa no terminó de llegarle a los felinos ojos verdes._

 _-¿Todo bien?- esto era extraño, ella era la que hace dos minutos se sentía horrible y se lloraba la vida en cada lágrima y ahora estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo su dolor para consolar a su compañero de ser necesario. –Pareces extraño.- se sentó a su lado._

 _-Debo admitir que hay días en los que incluso yo no me siento muy orgullo o contento conmigo mismo.- confesó apartando la mirada lejos de la suya. -¿Alguna vez te has sentido así, My Lady? Como sí… no merecieras el cariño de una persona maravillosa.- soltó una risa un tanto amarga. –No. Por supuesto que no te has sentido así, eres la más grande heroína en Paris, tú te mereces el mundo.- la miró con adoración._

 _-No estés tan seguro.- sonrió tristemente. –A veces hago cosas estúpidas, muy estúpidas, a pesar de mi mejor juicio.- suspiró. –Bajo esta máscara yo no soy nadie que se merezca el mundo. Yo… no soy nadie.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente tratando de apartar los recuerdos de Adrien de su mente._

 _-¡Ladybug, nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso!- Chat Noir la sorprendió tomando su mano y haciendo que volteara a ver sus felinos ojos feroces. –Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, e incluso si bajo esa máscara eres una chica normal, sigues siendo una buena persona que sacrifica un pedazo de su vida para que la gente de Paris duerma tranquila en noches oscuras y tormentosas como estas.- podía saber en la seriedad de su tono y en su mirada segura que estaba hablando completamente en serio._

 _-Chat…- un trueno resonó justo en ese momento y ella se estremeció, notando solo entonces la humedad surcando sus mejillas. –Tú… ¿tú si me quieres, verdad?- él siempre había estado allí para ella cuando lo necesitaba, él, no Adrien._

 _-My Lady…- tomó los lados de su rostro y limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que seguían brotando. –Yo te amo.- sonrió suavemente antes de unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y dulce._

 _Así comenzó todo, solo con el inocente primer beso de dos súper héroes de dieciocho años de edad. Un beso que dejó de ser inocente para dar pasó a la pasión que por años habían acumulado sus frustraciones amorosas._

 _Allí mismo, bajo la Torre Eiffel en aquella noche tormentosa donde ningún alma se atrevería a estar ni un paso fuera de la comodidad de sus hogares o siquiera asomar la cabeza por la ventana, los héroes de Paris se entregaron el uno al otro._

 _Una vez el acto acabó, Ladybug se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se llenó de vergüenza. Se vistió a toda prisa ante la mirada confundida del felino y cuando él quiso tomar su mano se alejó como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, dedicándole su mejor mirada de indiferencia._

 _-Esto jamás pasó.- masculló con la mayor frialdad que pudo reunir, viendo en la mirada de su compañero lo mucho que le había roto el corazón con esas tres simples palabras, pero no pudo retroceder. Ellos eran los héroes de Paris, no los amantes de Paris, y ni siquiera se conocían realmente._

 _Ella no lo amaba._

 _O al menos eso pensó, porque luego de lo que hizo se sintió aún peor que cuando Adrien le rompió el corazón y no pudo dejar de pensar en su gatito y lo mucho que se arrepentía por tratarlo de esa manera. Chat Noir siempre había estado ahí, ella sí lo amaba._

 _Desgraciadamente, a los dos meses se enteró de algo que la hizo tener demasiado miedo como para enfrentarse al rubio felino._

 _Estaba embarazada, teniendo solo dieciocho años, cursando su primer año de universidad, siendo la heroína de Paris, no conociendo la verdadera identidad del padre de su bebé. Quiso morir apenas se enteró, pero Tikki la animó y finalmente juntó valor y se lo contó todo a sus padres y a Alya. Ellos al principio estuvieron sorprendidos e incrédulos, luego preocupados, luego molestos porque no quería decirle a nadie quién era el padre, pero finalmente parecieron bastante felices con la noticia, deseando tener un "mini Marinette" que mimar y apachurrar._

 _-¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?- preguntó emocionada su mejor amiga un día en su cuarto mientras frotaba su barriguita más visible de ya tres meses. –Oh, espera, lo recuerdo.- soltó una risa picara. –Los nombres con los que fantaseabas eran… "Louis, Emma y Hugo", ¿verdad?- alzó la barbilla bastante orgullosa de haberlo recordado._

 _Marinette rió divertida y un poco nostálgica por los recuerdos de sus delirios adolescentes._

 _-No… no quiero esos nombres.- esos eran los nombres que había planeado para sus hijos con Adrien, pero este era el hijo de Chat Noir. –Son parte del pasado.- igual que su amor por el joven Agreste. –Voy a llamar a mi bebé… umm…- miró al techo pensando y repensando en un nombre adecuado. -¡Ah, lo tengo!- rápidamente tomó su libreta de dibujo y garabateo algunas cosas antes de sonreír radiante a su amiga. -¡Lo llamare Lugmmi!-_

 _-¿Lugmmi?- Alya arrugó la nariz con obvio desagrado._

 _-¡Es la combinación perfecta entre los tres nombres! Funciona tanto para niño como para niña, y es original de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- se llevó una mano al pecho con falsa modestia, haciendo a la morena soltar una gran risotada._

 _-Está bien, amiga. Es tu bebé, llámalo como quieras, pero pobre criatura.- frotó con cariño su vientre._

 _Pasaron los meses y se le hizo imposible seguir ocultando el embarazo. El día en que admitió públicamente en su universidad que sí estaba embarazada confirmando los rumores, Chloe le dijo algunas cosas horribles y groseras típicas de ella, y fue entonces cuando Adrien salió a defenderla dejando mal a su amiga de la infancia frente a todos._

 _Desde ese momento ella y Adrien volvieron a hablarse y retomar su amistad, evolucionándola tanto con el pasar de los meses y la forma en la que él tan protectoramente la cuidaba hasta llegar a ser mejores amigos._

 _En esos meses no volvió a transformarse en Ladybug nunca más que para decirle a Volpina y Queen Bee que cuidaran la ciudad por ella, y por lo tanto, en esos meses no habló con Chat Noir ni una sola vez._

 _Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido ser una madre soltera. No sabía quién era su amado compañero bajo esa máscara ni cómo repercutiría un bebé en su vida cotidiana, tampoco creía que él la siguiera queriendo después de la forma en la que lo trató, así que solo creyó que era lo mejor._

 _Cuando su hermosa Lugmmi nació siendo una niña de rizos rubios y ojos verdes, Alya acusó a Adrien de ser el padre, para las carcajadas de Marinette y la risa incómoda del Agreste._

 _Su pequeña era tan hermosa que le robaba el corazón a quien la mirase, y fue entonces cuando decidió que tal vez informarle a Chat Noir sobre su existencia no podría ser tan mala idea después de todo, tal vez él estaría contento con la noticia, sí es que aún la amaba._

 _A los tres meses de su hija, la dejó al cuidado de Alya y volvió a ser Ladybug corriendo por los techos de Paris hasta que finalmente divisó al famoso gato negro monitoreando la ciudad desde la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Él se mostró muy sorprendido al verla, pero para su alivio le sonrió sin rencor alguno._

 _Empezaron una conversación casual y relajada mientras ella se preguntaba mentalmente cuándo sería el mejor momento para darle la noticia de que ¡eran padres! Por desgracia, el momento nunca llegó._

 _-Lamento mucho no haberte dicho personalmente que me iba a tomar un tiempo descansando de ser Ladybug, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.- se disculpó tímidamente luego de un tiempo poniéndose al día. –Esperó que no me hayan necesitado por aquí.-_

 _-No te preocupes, My Lady, soy un gato comprensivo.- le guiñó un ojo. –Y las cosas estuvieron muy calmadas, de todos modos.- suspiró. –Pero, tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Por qué volviste justo ahora?- la miró curioso._

 _-Yo…- di a luz a tu hija hace tres meses, quiso decir. –Tengo algo que preguntarte.- fue lo que dijo._

 _-Pregunta.-_

 _-Tú… aún… t-tú… a-a…- no encontraba las palabras, o más bien estas no se atrevían a salir. –Chat… ¿aún me amas?- indagó con miedo._

 _Hubo un momento de pesado y tenso silencio en el que ninguno de los dijo nada ni respiró por un momento. Ella empezó a inquietarse y temer más aún por su respuesta, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no sea demasiado tarde para darse una oportunidad._

 _-…No…- después de cinco minutos, su respuesta llegó como un puñal en su corazón. –En estos meses, llegue a enamorarme de alguien más. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, My Lady?- la miró perplejo, sin notar sus ojos cristalizados, sin tener idea de que estaba muriendo por dentro._

 _-Solo… necesitaba saber si aún existían sentimientos peligrosos que pusieran en peligro lo que ha sido la naturaleza de nuestra relación hasta el momento.- su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma, aquella noche bajo la Torre Eiffel lo cambió todo, los unió para siempre… pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. –Quiero que olvidemos "esa noche" para siempre.- más bien quería que él la olvide, ella ya no podría._

 _-Yo ya la olvide, My Lady.- soltó un suspiró melancólico antes de sonreírle con camaradería. –Eso jamás pasó.- sus propias palabras la atravesaron como cuchillos, pero se obligó a sonreír._

 _-Jamás pasó.- susurró._

* * *

Ahora mismo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía veinticuatro años y era la diseñadora joven más famosa de Paris. Adrien Agreste y Lugmmi Dupain-Cheng eran sus mejores y más queridos modelos. Tenía su propio apartamento a pocas cuadras de la casa de sus padres y un auto eléctrico para no perjudicar al medioambiente. Seguía siendo Ladybug sin problemas gracias a que siempre había alguien más que dispuesto y encantado de cuidar a su pequeña hija, y por "alguien" se refería a sus padres, Alya, Adrien y hasta Nino.

-¡Mami, mami!- la voz de Lugmmi la sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato volvió su atención a los dos rubios de ojos verdes. -¿Tío Adrien puede venir a cenar con nosotras? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor, por favor!- puso esos ojitos de cachorrito a los que no podía resistirse.

-Ahh… claro, claro. Pero los dos tendrán que ayudarme a hornear el pay de salmón y espinacas.- sonrió resignada y rió al escucharlos celebrar. Ese pay era una de las comidas favoritas de ambos. Curiosamente compartían muchos gustos en común.

Salieron de la heladería con Lugmmi tomada de las manos de ambos para saltar piedras o cualquier cosa que quisiera en el camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Mientras la pequeña saltaba Marinette jugueteó con su trenza baja nerviosamente mientras conversaba con Adrien sobre el trabajo, se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo descuidado de su aspecto y como siempre varios mechones terminaban escapándose de su trenza haciéndola ver desaliñada, no es que quisiera verse bonita frente al rubio pues el ya no le gustaba pero sí que quisiera estar más presentable al pasear por las calles siendo una famosa diseñadora junto a su modelo predilecto.

Una paloma arrulló despegando desde uno de los árboles mientras salían del parque dejando escapar algunas plumas que cayeron justo en sus cabezas, por lo que la reacción de los rubios de ojos verdes no se hizo de esperar.

-¡ACHU!- ambos estornudaron fuertemente.

La mujer rió, aparte de tener los mismos gustos, también compartían una alergia. No era raro que tantos al recién conocerlos pensaran erróneamente que Lugmmi era hija de Adrien, pero ella siempre se encargaba de corregirlos explicándoles que ella era una madre soltera y Adrien solo su tío favorito.

Hubo una ocasión mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Lugmmi acababa de nacer, en la que Adrien le propuso hacerse cargo de su hija y que ellos dos se casaran para evitarle las malas miradas y darle a su pequeña la oportunidad de tener un padre, pero en esos tiempos ella aún tenía la boba ilusión de que podría recuperar a Chat Noir y no quería que su amigo se atara a ella si ya bien le había dicho antes que amaba a otra persona, por lo que se negó.

Ahora, mirando hacia el pasado, había veces en las que no podía evitar desear haberle dicho que sí a Adrien aunque fuera aprovecharse de su caballerosidad solo para no tener que escuchar preguntas como "¿Dónde está papi?" sabiendo que no podía contestar con la verdad.

Chat Noir era el padre de su hija. Y nadie nunca jamás podría saberlo.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Soy nueva en este fandom, pero quise hacer este One-Shot porque desde que termine de ver la serie queria leer algo así, pero no encontre nada :c Si alguien conoce un fic como este, aunque sea en ingles, me lo podria decir, por fis? *n*

Lamento el nombre raro de la hija de Marinette, queria ponerle Emma como en sus fantasias pero ese es un nombre muy comun q ya tengo atribuido a varios otros personajes y no me gusta repetir nombres entre mis OC's :P Así que decidí buscarle un nombre original, ninguno me convencía y solo hice una mezcla rara entre los tres nombres XD

Espero q el fic les haya gustado, todo pertenece a Thomas Astruc n_n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Dónde está papi?**

 _Segunda parte._

Adrien Agreste peino su cabello hacia un costado como solía hacerlo desde que su agente decidió que le vendría bien un ligero cambio de look hace algunos años. Se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo completo anclado a la pared de su apartamento y revisó por última vez que no hubiera nada posiblemente humillante entre sus dientes antes de tomar su bufanda favorita y enredársela al cuello.

-¿Qué dices, Plagg?- volteó hacia su kwami con una sonrisa esperanzada mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol. -¿Crees que Marinette se impresionara con mi nuevo estilo?- en realidad lo único nuevo eran los lentes, pero él estaba seguro de que le daban un aire mucho más refrescante.

-¿Sigues tratando de impresionarla?- el pequeño minino rodó los ojos mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de queso apestoso. –Creí que te habías detenido desde hace… no sé… ¿tres años?- se dejó caer desganado en su escritorio, justo frente a la fotografía enmarcada de Marinette, su hija Lugmmi y Adrien visitando el zoológico hace unos meses.

-Nunca dejé de tratar de impresionarla, lo sabrías sí realmente me escucharas cuando te habló.- lo miró malhumorado. –Te lo dije, Plagg, estoy decidido. No importa cómo, encontrare la forma de enamorar a Marinette y junto con Lugmmi seremos una familia.- miró con cariño el retrato.

-Claro, y yo empezare una dieta sin queso. ¡JAJAJAJA!- se carcajeó cruelmente revolcándose sobre su espalda hasta caer del escritorio solo para alzar vuelo hasta su rostro furioso. –Oh, vamos Adrien, ¿no crees que ya es momento de superar eso? Las chicas prácticamente se arrojan a tus pies desde que tienes veinte años pero tú solo sueñas con ser padre de Lugmmi. Eres joven, ¿no quieres tener hijos propios cuando sea el momento adecuado?- mordió su queso despreocupadamente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Plagg.- suspiró dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio. –Lo que sentí cuando vi a Lugmmi por primera vez… No puedo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de que así se sienten todos los padres cuando ven a sus hijos por primera vez. Incluso sí no es mi hija biológica… ¿realmente importa? Yo sé que quiero ser su padre.- apretó los puños con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo has repetido por los últimos seis años desde que la niña nació.- Plagg rodó los ojos. –Ya actúas como padre de la niña, incluso sí no te llama padre. También amo a la niña y todo, pero has estado persiguiendo a Marinette desde hace más de media década. Ya te has hecho más de treinta cambios de look y cada vez que fracasas en llamar su atención te deprimes y tengo que aguantar tus lloriqueos sobre tu amor no correspondido y qué puedes hacer para que te quiera. ¿Te suena esto de algo? ¡Es la misma historia que con Ladybug! Solo cambiamos el nombre y agregamos la hija.- suspiró con cansancio.

-Plagg, no hables así.- lo regañó aunque luego se le unió a su suspiro. –Mira, lamento haberte convertido en mi psicólogo con quien desahogar mis penas, pero realmente estoy enamorado de Marinette. Lo que sentía por Ladybug era fuerte, pero sé que lo que siento por Marinette es amor…-

-¿Amor verdadero?- lo interrumpió con acidez. –Genial, ahora esto es Disney.-

-¡Plagg!- le dio un pequeño golpe con la punta de su dedo en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento, las películas que mira tu hija me están afectando!-

-¿Mi hija?- lo miró confuso.

-Q-quiero decir… L-Lugmmi… ya sabes… prácticamente tú la criaste así que es como tu hija… No es como que lo haya dicho porque sea tu hija-hija… ¡porque no lo es!- rió nerviosamente. -¡Oye, mira la hora! ¡Sé te está haciendo tarde para tu cita con Lady… quiero decir, Marinette!- empezó a empujarlo por la espalda como si no fuera diez veces su tamaño.

-Es verdad, ya es tarde.- miró con preocupación su reloj de muñeca. -¡Bien, vamos Plagg!- lo metió en su bolsillo y tomó su mochila corriendo fuera de su departamento, pasando por alto el pequeño suspiro de alivio que soltó el kwami color negro.

Corrió hasta su auto en el estacionamiento frente al hotel y rápidamente lo sacó y partió hacia el restaurante donde su diseñadora favorita lo había citado. Realmente no estaba llegando muy tarde, pero sí lo suficientemente tarde para alguien tan puntual como él.

Afortunadamente, no había mucho tránsito ese día así que rápidamente llegó al centro de la ciudad y estacionó su auto a un par de cuadras del restaurante al que debía ir decidiendo que estaba bien con el tiempo como para caminar un poco.

Desafortunadamente, al estarse acercando al restaurante vislumbró algo que lo llenó de miedo. La policía estaba rodeando el establecimiento donde debían estar esperándolo Marinette y Lugmmi, y dentro del lugar se veían a unos tipos vestidos de negro portando armas grandes. Era claramente una toma de rehenes ¡y sus chicas estaban ahí!

Sintió un fuego protector encenderse con furia en lo más profundo de su alma y de inmediato se metió en un callejón y sacó a Plagg transformándose con rapidez sin darle ninguna advertencia para luego saltar hacia el lugar y acercarse a los policías para saber la situación que tenían entre manos.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- el jefe de la policía se acercó viéndose sumamente nervioso. –Tenemos ocho sospechosos de robar un banco efectuando una toma de rehenes en este restaurante después de que la policía logró acorralarlos en este lugar cuando huyeron con el dinero. Llevan poco tiempo allí pero parecen muy agresivos y tememos por la vida de las personas, al menos treinta civiles están aterrorizados sentados contra una de las paredes del establecimiento con armas apuntando a sus cabezas.-

-No se preocupen, yo y Ladybug nos haremos cargo de la situación.- sonrió tranquilizadoramente. –Pero mientras la esperamos, podemos planear como resolver esta situación.- era consciente de la delicadeza de las circunstancias, no iba a lanzarse imprudentemente a la acción con la vida de civiles (pero principalmente de Marinette y su hija) en juego.

Estaba trazando un plan cauteloso e ingenioso para emboscar a los secuestradores junto con el jefe cuando de repente uno de los ladrones salió sujetando dos rehenes que no eran más que indefensos niños, uno de ellos… Lugmmi.

Sus ojos felinos se abrieron horrorizados al ver a su pequeña favorita llorando mientras era arrastrada por el criminal con un arma apuntando a su pequeña cabecita, podía ver a Marinette más atrás luchando ferozmente contra dos hombres que la sostenían para evitar que pudiera ir a socorrer a su hijita, gritando el nombre de su pequeña desesperadamente.

La visión reavivó con más fuerza su instinto protector y decidió por una vez que mandaría la cautela al diablo. ¡Tenía que proteger a sus chicas y lo haría a toda costa!

Moviéndose a velocidades sorprendentes que nunca había empleado antes, corrió en cuatro patas y luego trepó por las paredes, todo eso sin hacer un solo ruido y pasando completamente desapercibido por todos los presentes que tenían sus ojos fijos en el criminal que estaba gritando sus condiciones para dejar vivos a los niños. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, Chat cayó encima del bandido, apresó su cuello con sus piernas, tomó a los niños en sus brazos y con su boca usó su bastón para sacarlos de allí casi rompiéndose los dientes poniéndolos a salvo detrás de la barrera que habían establecido los policías.

Dejó a los niños y de inmediato volteó hacia el criminal furioso que había casi ahorcado tirándolo al suelo que ahora había tomado a una ancianita del brazo y le colocó el arma en la cabeza, y Chat se horrorizó al verlo quitar el seguro del arma, pero entonces Volpina y Queen Bee aparecieron y detuvieron al malhechor.

Aliviado al ver la ayuda llegar, volvió al restaurante y juntos los tres neutralizaron al resto de ladrones y liberaron a los rehenes. Chat se sorprendió bastante al ver a Marinette noquear de un puñetazo a uno de los hombres que la había estado apresando para luego correr con su hija apretándola en sus brazos y llenándola de besos.

Una vez los criminales estuvieron todos bajo custodia de la policía, chocó palmas con Volpina y Queen Bee y luego los tres se despidieron, por lo que él se apresuró a volver a ser Adrien y correr desesperado hacia Marinette y Lugmmi para confirmar que estuvieran bien y de paso abrazarlas fuertemente para nunca volver a dejarlas ir.

-¡Adrien!- su corazón se rompió al escuchar el grito lloroso de Marinette cuando lo vio. Ella corrió hacia él cargando a Lugmmi firmemente abrazada a su pecho. -¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas tardado esta vez! ¡Unos asaltantes invadieron el restaurante y nos secuestraron, tomaron a Lugmmi como rehén y apuntaron con un arma a su cabeza! ¡No sé qué hacer para calmarla!- sollozó acariciando el cabello rubio de su pequeña.

-T-tranquila, primero que nada llevémosla a casa, necesita estar en un ambiente familiar.- tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras la guiaba hacia su auto, ahora lamentando no haberlo estacionado cerca. –Estará bien.- también acarició los rizos de la niña.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Dupain-Cheng se sentaron con la rubiecita en el sofá de la sala y la llenaron de mimos y palabras cariñosas hasta que finalmente sus sollozos pararon y ella pudo quedarse dormida mientras su madre tarareaba una suave canción de cuna. Aun mucho después de que su hija se haya dormida, Marinette siguió abrazándola y cantándole dulcemente como cuando era un bebé mientras Adrien la miraba tan hipnotizado como en aquellas épocas en las que Lugmmi aun usaba pañales.

Finalmente, el rubio tomó a la pequeña en brazos para llevarla a su cama y arroparla mientras Marinette preparaba algo de té para calmar los nervios de ambos. Dejaron la puerta del cuarto de la niña abierta y la luz encendida para que pudieran observarla aun desde la sala y asegurarse de que no tuviera pesadillas.

-No puedo creer que dejara que esto pasara.- ella enterró el rostro entre sus manos. -¿Cómo pude no proteger a mi hija? Puedo proteger a otras personas pero no a mi hija, ¿qué clase de madre soy?- sollozó hablando más para sí misma que para él.

¿Proteger a otras personas? ¿De qué hablaba? Se veía demasiado triste y desolada como para darle la oportunidad de preguntar por sus palabras, así que simplemente estaba siendo incoherente.

-Eres una madre genial, Marinette.- le aseguró acariciando brevemente su mano antes de apartarse. –No te sientas mal, no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Y los héroes de Paris llegaron a tiempo para salvar la situación.- se sorprendió bastante de que Ladybug no se haya aparecido, pero bueno, quizás estaba ocupada y no se enteró de las noticias.

-Sí…- de pronto, ella miró nostálgica hacia un punto en la pared de su departamento. –Chat Noir salvó a n… a mi hija. Siempre se lo agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón.- se llevó las manos al pecho con una sonrisa suave.

Él se sonrojó y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa halagada.

-Estoy seguro de que él está feliz de haber salvado a una niña tan linda y buena como tu Lugmmi.- aseguró alegremente.

Pasaron un tiempo más conversando hasta que terminaron su té y reprogramaron su cita por los negocios el fin de semana, aunque esta vez él insistió en pasar a buscarlas a su departamento. Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazó que envió su corazón a una maratón y sin más volvió a su propio departamento.

Seguía viviendo en la mansión Agreste, pero a veces le traía recuerdos demasiado amargos sobre su padre y todos sus secretos así que pasaba la mitad del tiempo en su departamento o la mansión dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. A veces se quedaba en la mansión porque le recordaba a su madre y su infancia, a veces se iba al departamento porque pensaba en su padre en la prisión psiquiátrica. Aun hoy en día a veces no podía creer que su padre fuera Hawk Moth.

Esa noche recibió una llamada de Ladybug. Le dijo que la disculpara pero necesitaba que hiciera su guardia por ella porque tenía algunos asuntos personales que resolver y realmente no era una buena noche para hacer su guardia. Él le dijo que no había problema, necesitaba despejar su mente de todos modos.

Después del caos del día, la noche fue bastante tranquila. Se aburrió en mitad de su guardia y decidió llamar a Marinette como Adrien para asegurarse de que ella y la niña estuvieran bien, casi no podía pensar claramente por la preocupación.

-¿Adrien? Hola. ¿Pasa algo?- ella le contestó sonando cansada.

-Lamento llamar tan tarde, pero realmente quería saber cómo está Lugmmi. Me preocupa mucho.- suspiró.

-Ella está bien, pero…-

-¿Pero?- se preocupó aún más.

-Desde que despertó no ha parado de hablar sobre Chat Noir. Todo lo que dice es que quiere verlo para agradecerle por salvarla de ese horrible sujeto que la atrapó, y ahora no deja de buscar con mi celular noticias sobre él.- al escuchar sus palabras, el mismísimo Chat Noir se quedó de piedra.

-Oh.- quiso reír y hacer algún comentario típico del héroe felino, pero se obligó a sí mismo a recordarse que pese estar vestido como Chat Noir, estaba hablando como Adrien. –Es una pena que no podamos contactarlo, me gustaría cumplir su deseo.- trató de no reír.

-Si… no creo que sea una buena idea.- ella sonaba nerviosa. –Solo quiere decir gracias, no deberíamos molestar a un héroe como él con algo como eso, seguramente pronto se le pasara.- no parecía gustarle la idea de que su hija volviera a encontrarse con su contraparte heroica.

-Oh, vamos Marinette. Acaba de sufrir un episodio traumante, no es malo cumplirle un pequeño capricho. ¿Por qué no le dices a Alya que diga en su horario en el noticiero que Lugmmi quiere agradecerle a Chat Noir? Seguramente él querrá ayudar a una pequeña de seis años.- era una mejor excusa que aparecerse mágicamente frente a la niña por un instinto felino.

-¡No!- su repentino chillido casi lo hace dejar caer el celular desde el poste donde estaba sentado. –Quiero decir… No hace falta, Adrien, yo puedo manejar esto.- sonó bastante segura, demasiado como para ser real.

-Bien…- suspiró. –Sí eso es lo que quieres no tengo nada más que decir, tú eres su madre después de todo.- trató de no sonar tan herido cómo se sentía.

-Yo… lo siento, tengo que colgar.- sin más se despidieron y finalizaron la llamada.

Terminó de patrullar y volvió a su departamento a altas horas de la madrugada. Apenas despertó a la mañana siguiente, comenzó a planear una estrategia para encontrar a Lugmmi con Chat Noir y que pareciera un accidente, pues aunque su madre no quisiera aun así quería cumplirle su pequeño capricho después del día tan horrible que pasó.

Le tomó una semana planear el momento perfecto, pero el hecho de que la pequeña rubia siguiera hablando de su contraparte felina lo alentaba a esperar pacientemente por aprovechar su oportunidad. Esperó hasta su turno de patrullar en el día y, sabiendo que Marinette llevaría a Lugmmi al parque antes de tener que reunirse con Adrien, Chat Noir pasaría casualmente por el parque a saludar a sus fans y acabaría prestándole su entera atención a la adorable rubiecita de ojos verdes.

Esa tarde de sábado corrió entusiasmado por las calles cuando llegó la hora en la que sus chicas favoritas ya debían estar en el parque, emocionado por cumplir el sueño de su personita más amada en el mundo.

Llegó al parque y de inmediato llamó la atención. Luchó duro para que sus ojos no se desviaran primero que nada a la razón de que estuviera allí y pidió una bebida en el puesto que siempre le daba lo que quisiera gratis al verlo (aunque luego como Adrien volvía al lugar y dejaba una propina más que generosa).

Mientras esperaba por su bebida, se vio rodeado por decenas de personas pidiéndole un autógrafo o queriendo tomarse fotografías con él, principalmente niños y… mujeres. Nada nuevo, por supuesto, al principio se había extrañado de que las chicas comenzaran a enloquecer más por Chat Noir a eso de sus dieciséis o diecisiete años, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente había cambiado un poco a cuando tenía catorce o quince años. Había ganado musculatura a lo largo de años con eso de ser un superhéroe y demás, no tardó mucho en llenar mejor con una figura mucho más trabajada su ajustado traje y eso ciertamente solo aumentó su popularidad tanto como Adrien como Chat. Por desgracia, nunca le interesó a la chica que realmente quiso interesarle.

Mientras firmaba autógrafos y sonreía para las fotos, su mente no pudo evitar perderse en pensamientos pesimistas. Pasó gran parte de su adolescencia enamorado de Ladybug, lo que lo llevó a romper el corazón de Marinette cuando ella se le confesó, luego… Ladybug rompió su corazón en tantos pedazos después de cruelmente haberlo esperanzado que por un momento creyó que nunca podría recuperarse, pero entonces Marinette volvió a su vida de la forma más inesperada, cargando con el hijo del nuevo amor que encontró cuando él rechazó su amor. Acabó enamorándose de Marinette, justo cuando ella se había olvidado de él.

Oh, la ironía… cruel como ella sola podía. Nunca supo quién fue el hombre que robó el corazón de su diseñadora estrella y le dejó una hija, nunca quiso preguntar después de ver el dolor en sus ojos la única vez que le preguntó recibiendo como respuesta llanto y un incoherente pedido de que cambiaran de tema. Sea quien sea ese hombre, aun después de años, seguía estando fuertemente incrustado en el corazón de su amada.

Marinette nunca volvió a salir con nadie excepto algún que otro tipo que no duró mucho pues su hija siempre estuvo primero para ella y eso no le gustaba a la mayoría de solteros jóvenes. Además… Adrien y Lugmmi como que conspiraban para deshacerse de posibles pretendientes… pero ese era su pequeño secreto.

Conspiración o no, ella nunca había tenido esa mirada de añoranza y nostalgia por ningún otro que no fuera el padre de Lugmmi.

Sea quien fuera, Adrien no entendía por qué no estaba con ellas cuando eran la mejor mujer e hija que un hombre pudiera desear, no entendía el motivo por el cual su amada lo había llorado tanto y se rehusaba a decir nada de él, y a pesar de una pequeña reserva de rencor almacenada en su interior contra el tipo… todavía lo envidiaba profundamente.

-¿Chat Noir?- salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente y dejó que su sonrisa falsa se deslizara fuera de su rostro al ver una pequeña niñita rubia hermosa acercarse a él con grandes ojos verdes maravillados. -¿Eres tú?- su madre venía detrás de ella viéndose completamente horrorizada, mirándolos con tanto nerviosismo que parecía al borde del paro cardiaco.

-Soy yo.- sonrió sinceramente apartándose de todo el gentío después de terminar de un solo sorbo su bebida para acercarse a la pequeña e hincarse a su altura. -¿Y quién es esta hermosa princesita de aquí, eh?- la miró con ternura.

-¡Lugmmi Dupain-Cheng, ese es mi nombre!- declaró con entusiasmo. -¡Tú salvaste mi vida, eres mi héroe!- sin ya ningún tipo de timidez, la chiquita se lanzó a abrazarlo rodeando su nuca con sus pequeños bracitos. -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- chilló.

Como cada vez que su princesita lo abrazaba, Adrien sintió una inexplicable sensación de calidez y ternura que solo Lugmmi sabía provocarle, algo tan mágico que solo podía describirlo como inmenso amor paternal… pese a que no fuera su hija biológica.

Cuando la niña se separó de él luego de retenerlo un largo rato, alzó la vista para mirar a Marinette, sorprendiéndose al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella… parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija se encontrara con Chat Noir ¡pero vamos que tampoco era para tanto! ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

-Princesita Lugmmi, es un honor para mí haber salvado una vida tan bella, estoy a tu servicio.- se inclinó dramáticamente hacia la niña, que soltó una risita. –Sí quieres un gato para apachurrar, no dudes en que estaré encantado de cumplir el papel de mascota.- le guiñó un ojo revolviéndole el cabello, sonriendo encantado cuando ella también le revolvió el cabello como si estuviera acariciando a un gato cualquiera. –Ha sido un placer conocerte, pequeña, pero ya debo irme, tengo algunos ratones que cazar.- sonrió una última vez antes de retirarse con un último vistazo a madre e hija. Le gustaría quedarse más tiempo pero aún tenía el deber de patrullar.

Más tarde esa noche, pese a que había pasado todo el día contento por la felicidad de su pequeña, al recostarse en su cama no pudo evitar que lo único que llenara su mente fueran pensamientos sobre la reacción de Marinette al verlo interactuar con Lugmmi. Es que no tenía sentido que ella haya reaccionado así.

Había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse mucho a Marinette desde que Lugmmi nació, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era una mujer dura. Nada la reducía a las lágrimas, nada que no fuera su hija, sus padres o… el padre de su hija. Pero… ¿por qué reaccionó así con Chat Noir?

Por más que le dio vueltas al asunto toda la noche, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a dormir cayendo en un sueño que hace mucho que no soñaba… esa noche hace tantos años con Ladybug bajo la Torre Eiffel.

Le había dicho a Ladybug que había olvidado esa noche, pero la verdad es que aun a veces hoy en día, a pesar de su incuestionable amor por Marinette, todavía le dolía pensar en esa noche y lo que pudo haber sido entre ellos. Aun en lo profundo de su alma, todavía albergaba un pequeño y estúpido amor hacia su Lady, aun con casi veinticinco años no podía deshacerse de esos infantiles sentimientos que surgieron a sus escasos catorce.

El resto de la semana se la pasó pensativo y algo nostálgico. Plagg estaba un poco más irritable de lo costumbre también.

-En serio, lloras por Ladybug, lloras por tu padre, lloras por Marinette y lloras por Lugmmi, ¿por qué no te dedicas a hacer cosas más productivas? Como conseguirme queso, por ejemplo, o anotarte en más campeonatos internacionales de Esgrima.-

-Mi padre era el psicópata que intentó por meses destruirme junto a mis amigos y la chica que amaba en ese entonces, ¿no crees que tengo el derecho a deprimirme de vez en cuando?- lo miró mal, pero en el fondo sabía que su padre no era el motivo de su depresión, no esta vez al menos.

-Escucha, valoró tus sentimientos y todo.- dijo su kwami no muy sinceramente. –Pero esta aura depresiva ya está comenzando a apestar el departamento y de paso afectarme a mí demasiado seguido. ¡Esto es patético! ¡Tienes veinticinco años, cielos!- lo regañó.

-Lo siento, Plagg.- suspiró tristemente. –Solo que últimamente he estado pensando en Marinette, Lugmmi y… su padre.- admitió.

-¿Oh?- el pequeñín de repente se crispó por los nervios. -¿E-en qué exactamente has estado pensando?- por una vez dejó su queso para acercarse a mirarlo fijamente.

-Solo que… es un poco raro todo este asunto, ¿no lo crees?- se llevó una mano a la frente, forzando a su neuronas a trabajar. –Marinette me dice que me ama, la rechazó, Ladybug me rechaza, Marinette se enamora de alguien más y se embaraza de él, yo me enamoró de Marinette cuando ya no me ama.- frunció el ceño. –Marinette nunca le ha dicho a nadie quién es el padre de Lugmmi, y siempre que tratábamos de hacerla confesar se ponía a llorar.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿A-a d-dónde quieres llegar con esto?- Plagg se veía muy ansioso.

-Es solo que… he estado pensando… Lugmmi nació exactamente nueve meses después de que yo le rompiera el corazón a Marinette… y Ladybug me rompiera el corazón a mí. Lugmmi… todos notan que es bastante parecida a mí físicamente.- Plagg comenzó a sudar. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿los kwamis sudaban? –Marinette nunca dijo nada del padre de su hija, ni cómo es su nombre, ni cómo se conocieron ni porque él no está aquí ahora. Es un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees?-

-¿S-sospecho-so-so?- no entendía el tartamudeo del minino, pero aun así asintió a su pregunta.

-Piénsalo. La fecha coincide de aquel día en particular, la niña se parece a mí, no se sabe nada del padre…- de pronto, sus ojos se ampliaron mucho. –Cielo santo… creo que ya lo tengo. El padre de Lugmmi…- tragó saliva. –Su padre…-

-¡¿SI?!- la voz de su kwami salió una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Todo tiene sentido.- se llevó una mano al cabello revolviéndolo. –Esa noche… Marinette debía estar con su corazón destrozado por mí, entonces… ¡ella fue a un bar y conoció a algún chico parecido a mí!- Plagg lo miró con la boca abierta, antes de llevarse una patita a la frente y soltar un gemido frustrado. –Tiene mucho sentido. Ella ni siquiera conocía al hombre que la embarazó, pero en una noche de algún modo logró enamorarse perdidamente de él, pero se siente demasiado avergonzada de la forma en la que lo conoció y de sí misma, por eso nunca quiere mencionarlo. Claro, debí haberlo supuesto hace mucho tiempo.- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Tú… te morirías de hambre como detective.- Plagg rodó los ojos. –"Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán por su cuenta, Plagg" "Deja que se enteren por sí solos" "No interfieras y las cosas irán a su propio ritmo". ¡Bien, Tikki, pues su "propio ritmo" resulto ser el ritmo caracol! ¡Si sigues así la niña descubrirá quién es su padre el día de su boda! ¡No hay peor ciego que el que no solo no quiere ver, sino que es demasiado estúpido como para reconocer la verdad frente a su maldito rostro!- jaló sus bigotes con frustración.

-Plagg, ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó el modelo confundido y preocupado.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes deducir la verdad cuando te la gritó en la cara!- le chilló de pronto. -¡Olvídalo, me largó!- tomó su queso y voló enojado hacia el candelabro del departamento muy lejos de su alcance con toda la intención de no volver a hablarle por ese día.

Adrien bufó malhumorado ante sus comentarios confusos, pero de toda esa palabrería incoherente logró sacar que Plagg no estaba muy de acuerdo con su teoría. Pero ¿por qué actuaba como sí supiera algo que él no? ¿Acaso se perdió de algo?

El resto de la semana, su kwami siguió malhumorado y viéndose más frustrado y cansado que nada, tendía a estallar cada vez que hablaba sobre Marinette o Lugmmi, por lo que decidió que por el momento pospondría sus charlas del tema con él.

El próximo mes, Nino y Alya llegaron con la feliz noticia de que iban a darle a Lugmmi un primito. La alegría fue inmensa y de inmediato empezaron a planear una enorme fiesta de celebración en la que incluso invitaron a Chloe. En la fiesta, Lugmmi no podía dejar de brincar de felicidad pensando en su futuro primito, sin embargo, a mitad de la fiesta llegaron noticias de una persecución policial en la avenida principal.

Extrañamente, él y Marinette saltaron de su asiento al mismo tiempo al escuchar la radio, y ambos dieron excusas de cosas que tenían que hacer y que pronto volverían. Aún más extraño, él y su Lady llegaron a la escena del crimen al mismo tiempo, y al volver a la fiesta un poco cansado por tanto corretear el carro, notó que Marinette también regresaba cansada.

Por un pequeño, minúsculo e insípido segundo, una loca idea se le pasó por la cabeza, pero era tan ridícula que al segundo la desechó y se rió de sí mismo por pensarlo. Sin embargo, el pensamiento siguió volviendo a él una y otra vez por el resto de la fiesta mientras miraba fijamente a su amada, pero lo apartaba de inmediato. ¿Por qué siquiera pensar en algo tan tonto?

No volvió a pensar en eso a lo largo de la siguiente semana, demasiado ocupado por una sesión de fotos y entrevistas particularmente estresantes, pero cuando dentro de otras dos semanas Ladybug y Chat Noir tuvieron que enfrentarse a otros criminales problemáticos, algo extraño pasó mientras recuperaban el aliento en una terraza.

-Gran trabajo noqueando a esos maleantes, gatito, esta vez me dejaste impresionada.- la heroína reconoció su talento con una sonrisa de esas que aún seguían acelerando su corazón a pesar de los años y su nuevo amor.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a My Lady.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita, antes de repentinamente congelarse cuando un llamado de Volpina (o Rena Rouge, a veces se confundía con esa tal Lila, bien) irrumpió la paz. Ella les avisó de un accidente de tránsito cerca de la panadería Dupain-Cheng y que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para sacar a los heridos.

Ambos primeros héroes de Paris compartieron una mirada antes de correr frenéticamente en dirección a la panadería. Adrien solo esperaba que Lugmmi y Marinette no estuvieran cerca de allí, lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ladybug no tardó en sobrepasarlo, ella parecía excepcionalmente asustada y desesperada por llegar lo antes posible, y con dificultad siguió su ritmo. Tardaron cinco minutos menos de lo que normalmente les hubiera tomado a su máxima velocidad, y aun así su Lady seguía viéndose frenética y asustada, escaneando sus ojos por toda la escena.

Chat también examinó la escena, viendo con horror que había varios autos volcados, algunas casas golpeadas y mucha gente gritando, pero lo que más lo asustó fue ver un auto atravesando la pared de la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug, sin embargo, al ver la casa atravesada, jadeó horrorizada y de inmediato se lanzó hacia allí soltando un grito que congeló completo al héroe felino, dejándolo en tal estado de shock que casi olvida que se suponía que tenía civiles que ayudar.

-¡LUGMMI!- el grito que soltó Ladybug no lo sorprendió por el hecho de lo asustada que sonaba, ni el que conociera ese nombre, ni que sonara a que estaba a punto de llorar. No, el grito le sorprendió porque ya lo había escuchado antes.

Había escuchado ese grito cuando a sus tres años Lugmmi se asomó demasiado por una ventana y cayó apenas logrando ser salvada de caer todo el camino hacia el piso por los reflejos rápidos de Alya. Escucho ese grito cuando a sus cuatro años su princesita se perdió en el parque de diversiones. Oyó ese grito cuando aquel maldito bandido tomó a Lugmmi de rehén y apuntó un arma a su cabeza.

Ese era el grito de una madre desesperada. Era el grito de Marinette preocupada por su hija.

Marinette. Ladybug.

Ladybug. Marinette.

Lugmmi. Ladybug. Marinette.

-… ¿Marinette?...- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su mandíbula se aflojó y su boca cayó abierta, todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Tal vez hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico en ese mismo momento, pero Queen Bee llegó y lo golpeó en la cabeza obligándolo a reaccionar para ayudar a las víctimas del accidente de tránsito. Cumplió con la tarea que se esperaba que cumpliera como héroe casi robóticamente, ayudando a rescatar a todas las personas y sacarlas de los autos hasta que los bomberos llegaron.

¿Ladybug? se unió a ellos a la mitad de la tarea, y por el rabillo del ojo Chat notó a los señores Dupain-Cheng observando la escena a lo lejos con algunos moretones cargando a Lugmmi bastante ilesa en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello para calmarla. Lugmmi agitó una mano sonriente al verlo y él le devolvió el saludo apenas forzándose a sonreír.

Cuando terminaron su tarea y dejaron todo en manos de los bomberos y paramédicos, Chat Noir se fue sin siquiera despedirse ignorando el llamado de las tres heroínas, corriendo por los techos de las casas de Paris hasta llegar a la mansión Agreste y deshacer su transformación, de inmediato colapsando en el piso de su habitación con miles de pensamientos frenéticos corriendo en su mente.

-¿Adrien?- Plagg se acercó vacilante a él con una mirada preocupada, pero lo ignoró.

Plagg.

" _¡Ni siquiera sabes deducir la verdad cuando te la gritó en la cara!_ "

Ladybug.

" _¡LUGMMI!_ "

Marinette.

" _Si… no creo que sea una buena idea. Solo quiere decir gracias, no deberíamos molestar a un héroe como él con algo como eso, seguramente pronto se le pasara._ "

Lugmmi.

" _¡Tú salvaste mi vida, eres mi héroe!_ "

Plagg.

" _¡Lo siento, las películas que mira tu hija me están afectando!_ "

Ladybug.

" _Chat… ¿aún me amas?_ "

Marinette.

" _¡No! Quiero decir… No hace falta, Adrien, yo puedo manejar esto._ "

Lugmmi.

" _¡Tío Adrien!_ "

Plagg.

" _Q-quiero decir… L-Lugmmi… ya sabes… prácticamente tú la criaste así que es como tu hija… No es como que lo haya dicho porque sea tu hija-hija… ¡porque no lo es!_ "

El grito de Ladybug.

Las excusas de Marinette.

El parecido de Lugmmi.

Ese algo que Plagg sabía.

" _¡Si sigues así la niña descubrirá quién es su padre el día de su boda! ¡No hay peor ciego que el que no solo no quiere ver, sino que es demasiado estúpido como para reconocer la verdad frente a su maldito rostro!_ "

¿Por qué Marinette no habla de la identidad del padre de Lugmmi? ¿Por qué él no está con ellas? ¿Por qué Ladybug desapareció durante un año entero? ¿Por qué su relación nunca volvió a ser la misma pese a que sus palabras trataban de convencerlos de lo contrario? ¿Por qué Marinette estuvo a punto de llorar al ver a Chat Noir con Lugmmi? ¿Por qué no quería que se encontraran?

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido tanto por la sonrisa de su Lady como por la de Marinette? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con que Lugmmi lo llamara tío y no papá? ¿Por qué aun le dolía pensar que Ladybug nunca lo amó? ¿Por qué se sentía tan protector hacia Marinette y Lugmmi? ¿Por qué se negaba tan fervientemente a pensar en la posibilidad de que…?... La posibilidad de que…

" _¡Ni siquiera sabes deducir la verdad cuando te la gritó en la cara!_ "

¿Marinette… es Ladybug? ¿Ladybug es Marinette? Lugmmi… ¡¿es su hija?!

Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona… y Adrien (Chat Noir) era el padre de Lugmmi.

 **¿Fin?**

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

Esta segunda parte esta dedicada a mi BFF and Waifu, mi cariño que ha estado pidiendome esto desde que saque la primera parte xD Este es tu regalo de San Valentin, my honey, para q veas q te loveo~ n3n

Bueno... ¿qué más decir? Más de 30 comentarios por un simple OS de tres mil palabras... Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco o.o Muchos de esos comentarios me llegaron al kokoro y tambien contribuyen a que haya decidido hacer una continuación n.n

Sé que esta parte tambien terminó abierta... pero bueno, al menos es una continuacion :v Ahi tienen a Adrien descubriendo la verdad, pueden facilmente imaginar como sigue la historia por su cuenta ;D Yo la verdad por el momento no tengo inspiracion para una tercera parte, tal vez en otros 11 meses más si, quién sabe :P

Como sea~ Espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y le dieron fav y alert y eso xP

Informó para todas las HitsuKarinistas que puedan estar aquí de curiosas que con el grupo Universo HitsuKarin estamos organizando la Semana HitsuKarin con el que si participan en las competencias pueden llevarse premios que incluyen fics mios de su pareja o personaje favorito de Bleach o si quieren algún fanfic de Miraculous o bien la conti de este fic no me voy a poder quejar XD

Umm... bien, los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y de nuevo espero que esto les haya gustado! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
